deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Joshua.foote.14/Spiderman vs. Leone
Description Two human heroes who achieved animal-like powers enter the ring! Interlude Wizard: Today we're going to be making Leone and Spider-man fight each to the death. Boomstick: And yes, this time it's an anime/manga vs. comic book battle. Wizard: Let's analyze these combatants. Leone Wizard: Leone is a member of Night Raid, a group of assassins. Boomstick: Unfortunately for her, she grew up in the slums, but now she's living a better life! She's also one sexy kitty! *growls* Wizard: *rolls eyes* Of course, you probably want more information than her simply being an assassin. You want to know how she can fight against Spider-Man. Boomstick: She also had the honor of being the first member of Night Raid to meet Tatsumi, who is our hero! She's my girl! She's going to win this! Wizard: I'm rooting for Spider-Man. We have a lot in common. Boomstick: But he's not evil like you! Wizard: True... Boomstick: Leone has the ability to regenerate limbs, much like Wolverine can! She also has her own Imperial arm known as Lionelle that she can use to increase her strength...it also makes her more animal-like in addition to that. Wizard: She's also taken on Danger Beasts...even though Danger Beasts can be huge in size. Boomstick: She's also rather smart...she knows the ins and outs about assassination! Wizard: She also is strong enough to lift a boulder. Boomstick: Speaking of strength, she also killed three men with one kick! That's my girl! Wizard: Much like Spider-man, her opponent, she also possesses a sixth sense of her own that she can use to detect danger. That's part of the reason why we're making them fight each to the death. Boomstick: She has pretty good reflexes too! Wizard: However, she's also lacking in ranged combat. Boomstick: Regeneration also takes time, though that's not to say that she can't regenerate at all. Wizard: Can we talk about Spider-Man now? Boomstick: But I want to talk about how sexy Leone is! Wizard: You can talk about that AFTER the Death Battle. Spider-Man Wizard: Spider-Man was not always the hero that he is today. Back before he was a hero, he was an ordinary high school student named Peter Parker. Boomstick: That all changed when he was bitten by a radioactive spider! Wizard: Even then, Spider-Man was not interested in using his powers to help others. He thought that it would be better if he used his powers for personal gain. Boomstick: That all changed when a thief killed Uncle Ben! Turns out Spider-Man could have stopped Uncle Ben from dying if he had simply apprehended the thief! But to his credit, the person that the thief had robbed was not a nice guy! Wizard: I guess we shouldn't be too harsh on Spider-Man then. Still, Spider-Man decided that he should use his powers for good after that. He didn't want a repeat of that incident. Boomstick: Fortunately for Spider-Man, that radioactive spider gave him powerful tools to fight the forces of evil! Wizard: Spiderman is very strong, as well as very fast. His spider sense can also protect him from danger. Boomstick: He has good reflexes to go along with his spider-sense too! Wizard: Spiderman also wields rather sticky webs, that depending on the writer can hold down the Incredible Hulk! Boomstick: However, that isn't to say that the webbing is unbreakable. Wizard: Spiderman can also cling onto ceilings. He's also durable enough to survive being hit by a train! Boomstick: He's also taken on many foes such as the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, and Venom, his evil doppelgänger! Wizard: Spiderman is also rather smart...he made his own webbing believe it or not. It didn't come with the spider bite. Boomstick: Of course, that wasn't the case in the Spiderman movies, but whatever! Unfortunately, Spiderman is also weak to pesticides! Wizard: There are also foes that can counter the spider-sense. Boomstick: Now it's time for what we're waiting for! Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all...and trigger a bunch of angry rants...or maybe not. Maybe people will agree with us. But maybe not. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Leone decided to have a look at her assassination targets. Apparently, a man by the name of Norman Osborn was willing to pay 100,000,000 dollars for Spiderman's head. That seemed like a pretty awesome amount of money. Since she wanted to fight Spider-Man like a man (though technically she was a woman), she decided to do the job herself. She decided to head to New York City in a vehicle that Wizard and Boomstick had provided her. They were rather friendly gentlemen. Currently, Spiderman was swinging from a web. 'Hey, Spiderman! I'm going to kill you!" exclaimed Leone. "I'd like to see you try." answered Spiderman. FIGHT! Leone lunged towards Spiderman, hoping to claw his eyes out. However, Spiderman's Spider Sense protected him. In retaliation, he began to wrap Leone up in webbing. "Oh sure, tie up the attractive lady!" exclaimed Leone. This seemed like something that Boomstick would do now that she thought about it. Fortunately for Leone, her claws allowed her to cut through the webbing. They were pretty sharp. "These sure are coming in handy." remarked Leone. Since his webbing didn't seem to be doing the trick, Spiderman decided to change tactics. Spiderman punched Leone in the face. "Ow!" exclaimed Leone. "You know, maybe we shouldn't be fighting each other to the death. Maybe we can go on a date." answered Spiderman. "Nah." answered the cat girl. Curious, Spiderman noticed that her wound was already regenerating. Spiderman wondered what was going on. "Ah, it seems that my healing factor is kicking in..." remarked Leone. "I have a healing factor too..." answered Spiderman. "Oh really?" inquired the cat girl. Leone decided to put that to the test by kicking Spider-Man in the stomach. "Ow!!!" exclaimed Peter Parker. Though she heard the sound of bone cracking, it did appear that Spiderman was regenerating. However, his healing factor didn't seem to be as good as hers. "I guess I know who has the better healing factor..." remarked Leone. Spiderman continued launching webbing at Leone, but Leone kept cutting right through it. "This lady is strong..." thought Spiderman. At this point, he was starting to get rather desperate. He decided that he was going to hit Leone with everything he had. Normally he didn't kill people...but let's face it, he was up against an assassin who was going to send his head to Normal Osborn. However, Leone noticed what Spiderman was doing and decided to do so as well. For some strange reason, their attacks flew in slow motion. Fortunately for Leone, the worst that Spiderman's punch did gave him a bloody nose. Unfortunately for Spiderman...well... Leone ended up knocking Spiderman's head off. "Yes! Mission accomplished!" cheered Leone. Now that Spiderman was dead, she could collect the bounty that was on his head...since she had removed Spider-Man's head from his body. K.O. Leone happily celebrated the new chapter of Akame Ga Kill manga called "Leone Kills Spiderman!" Meanwhile, Spiderman was reading the comic book issue known as "Spiderman Gets Killed By Leone". Spiderman face palmed. Verdict Boomstick: Yes! Leone won! Wizard: I'm so sad that Spiderman lost... Boomstick: I'm sure he'll be in other Death Battles...besides, everyone knows now that he can kick Batman's butt! Wizard: Unfortunately for Spiderman, Leone has far more experience killing than he does. She happens to be a skilled assassin. Boomstick: That's right, she was actually trained to kill! She's also faster than Spiderman is, since she can dodge lightning while Spiderman moves at about 200 miles per hour... Wizard: She's also fast enough to dodge point-blank explosions as well. Boomstick: Her regeneration factor also surpasses Spiderman...and Spiderman doesn't necessarily have an advantage with Spider-Sense since Leone has a sixth sense of her very own. Wizard: Her claws also allowed her to cut through Spiderman's webs, since she's strong enough to lift a boulder! Boomstick: She could also counter Spidey's web swinging by cutting through the lines with her claws as well. That would cause Spiderman a lot of problems! Wizard: Though Spiderman may be strong, Leone is capable of slaying danger beasts...which as their names imply are incredibly dangerous. Boomstick: And unlike Spiderman, Leone has survived being stabbed in the head! Wizard: Even without Lionelle, which is her weapon of choice, she's still capable of surviving being shot by bullets and being launched through a building...so don't assume that she'd lose even if Spider-Man did somehow deprive her of her weapon. Boomstick: Looks like the cat got Spiderman's tongue! Wizard: The winner is Leone. Category:Blog posts